


Iruka's first A-rank mission

by melissen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dress Up, Fetish Clothing, Iruka in a skirt, Itachi only mentioned, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka reminisce his firs A-rank mission.<br/>Includes dressing up and utilization of kunais for kinky purpose.</p><p> Kakashi x Iruka YAOI SMUT.<br/>Anal, ChallengeFic, COMPLETE, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iruka's first A-rank mission

**Author's Note:**

> ActuallyNevis's KakaIru Kakashi Birthday Smut Challenge-!
> 
> ONE-SHOT that utilizes ALL THREE of these concepts:
> 
> 1\. Dressing up  
> 2\. The word "FELLATI0" has to be utilized in the fic at some point.  
> 3\. Utilization of kunais for kinky purpose
> 
> . English is not my first language.

 

„Fellatio?"

„Yea, what does it mean?"

Iruka scratched his head and blushed slightly eying his six year old student. He was pretty sure that he didn't know what fellatio is when he was six. He probably couldn't pronounce it correctly until he was like twelve maybe... But the kids these days… were something else it seems. Now, what do you say to the six year old boy that asks you something like this?

"It's a name for oral sex."

Iruka never lied to his students.

"What's the 'for all sex'? Does it mean it's for kids too?"

Iruka sighed. As honest as he always was with the kids he still felt kind of weird having this conversation. He should talk to the other teachers about moving sex education to the first grade. But seriously, was it normal that they ask about those things their own sensei? Don't they have parents?... Well, maybe they don't… But that's not the point. Iruka was an orphan while growing up and he still didn't ask his academy sensei about sex!

But then again, he taught them how to kill so why not how to satisfy your lover? Besides sex was something that was a part of shinobi life. Not just to the point where it was a part of everybody's life, but more. It was sometimes a part of your job, especially if you had the assets… So far Iruka had to have sex for the mission only once but it was just because he didn't do many missions… Too bad, really. It wasn't all that bad after all… It was great actually.

He was sixteen back then and it was his first A-Rank mission. It was soon after his chūnin exam which he had passed so easily just because he had given a head to one of the prettier Uchihas. (The murderous one! Just his luck…) He only wanted to distract the younger boy a little so his team could steal Itachi's scrolls in the Forest of Death but … The Uchiha came so hard and was so happy about the whole thing that he had helped Iruka quite a few times with their enemies in the forest and practically escorted him all the way to the arena… poor Itachi never learned who had stolen two of his scrolls and how.

 **(** AN: We all know that Iruka was 16 when he made chūnin and his birthday is on May 26. We also know that Itachi made chūnin when he was 10 and his birthday is on June 9, so it's possible that they probably had their chūnin exam together since Iruka is 5 years older. (If it took place between their birthdays!)  **BUT**  I don't want to think that 16 year-old Iruka would give a head to a ten year old, so…  **Let's just pretend that it's an AU where Itachi is older, 14 maybe?**  OK? Cool **.)**

Back then Iruka was very far from any plans of being a teacher. He wanted to be an ANBU and never see Ninja Academy again! He wanted to do dangerous missions, travel, kill enemies and maybe even spy on people! He wanted to do everything that could be interesting and dangerous so when an opportunity to go on an A-rank mission appeared he was all for it!

He was supposed to gather the information from their spy in the Lightning Country but either the directions he received were wrong or the targeted group changed their plans because everything went to shit almost as soon as Iruka reached the appointed place. The bar that had been the bad guys' hideout was supposed to be empty but… surprise, surprise! It wasn't! Iruka sneaked in through the window to avoid possible problems and when he was inside he realized that the group hadn't left the place yet and that he was in a room with a bunch of girls. They didn't even notice him hiding behind a shoji screen. They were too busy talking about the guys waiting in the other room, and whining about the silver haired one-eyed sex god who had never been interested in any of them no matter how hard they tried.

Iruka dressed up and followed the girls to the main room. It was his chance to approach his contact.

He felt like an idiot. Not because he was wearing girls clothes but because they didn't fit. The plaid skirt was way too short and hardly even covered his ass clad in frilly pink panties. He put his hair into cute pigtails and covered his scar with make-up. He even found a garter belt and some stockings! But the top was the worst part. He couldn't find any bra to stuff it with tissues so his chest stayed as flat as it was. In the last moment he grabbed some loose white shirt and put it on. Before he left the room he had caught the sight of himself in a big mirror. With his pigtails askew and rumpled shirt he looked like a little boy dressed as a girl that had just been truthfully fucked.

Nnniiiiiiiice.

He could risk a henge but if there were some ninjas in the group then they could see through his jutsu and he would be screwed… But then again in this clothes surely not even those brutes were stupid or blind enough to take him for a girl. His only chance would be to recognize the leaf nin and approach him.

Whatever… He sighed and went to meet his fate.

First thing he saw was a shock of silver hair over the one bored eye and masked face. Great! He knew this asshole all too well. He must have been among ANBU watching over his chūnin exam because he had obviously seen him with this Itachi kid and just refused to drop it.

So THIS was probably his contact. The worst was over, right? He had found his contact so the rest would be a piece of cake. Iruka was sure that the jōnin recognized him because his eye gained that hungry glint the moment he showed up.

Kakashi lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and fought the urge to rub his eye. Was it possible? Was his wet dream about to come true just like that? Or maybe he had been killed in his sleep and was now to enjoy his heaven, which was Umino in a skirt…?

He didn't care.

"I take that one." He pointed to Iruka with his book.

All other men gathered in the room looked at him not hiding their shock.

"You, Botan? But you have never…"

"NOW I DO! THAT ONE!"

All the girls glared at poor Iruka wishing him the worst of deaths thousands of times. What did this dark haired used-up Lolita had that they didn't? She was FLAT for fuck's sake!

Then some low voice at the back of the room mentioned:

"But Botan, you said you're gay…"

Kakashi winked at Iruka, stood up from the couch he was sitting on and stepped closer to the younger man (well technically a teen…).

"That's why I take this one."

Saying this Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shirt and ripped it open, pulling it down to the height of his elbows, exposing delicious tanned skin of Iruka's chest, back and shoulders and… oh those nipples…

His hands wandered to Iruka's gorgeous body waiting and willing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hissed Iruka in a very low tone, so only Kakashi would hear.

"Just play along." He replied and his skilful hands went lower grabbing Iruka's little ass.

It was perfect and Kakashi was sure that it has been made specifically for his use. Each of Iruka's firm buttocks fitted perfectly to Kakashi's hands. He squeezed them and rubbed for all he was worth until Iruka bit his ear. He swallowed an unmanly squeak of pain and put both of his hands under Iruka's skirt. A middle finger of his right hand moved to the cleft between Iruka's cheeks and started to rub up and down with a wild pace, lower and lower with each stroke. Iruka gasped and then moaned. He wanted to kick Kakashi but he would be damned if he spoiled his first A-rank mission! The rubbing felt impossibly good, especially when those sinful fingers went over his hole to the sensitive area further down… After few more strokes Iruka didn't even know what his mission was anymore. His dick had found its way out of the pink panties and Iruka tried to rub it over the front of Kakshi's pants. The other shinobi pushed him away slightly and looked down. It was there, red and shiny with pre cum, sticking out from under the skirt.

Kakashi dropped to his knees, pulled down his mask and licked the dark shaft from the base up to the top. He felt Iruka's fingernails digging into his shoulders. He looked up and almost fell backwards from the weight of the look he received. It was heavy with need and clouded by lust. He loved it. He would gladly stay on his knees and just worshiped the view for the rest of his life if not for Iruka's very demanding and very painful urging to do something more.

Feisty little brat!

Finally Kakashi took the throbbing member to his mouth and started to suck. Thankfully the nails eased a little and Kakashi relaxed. He bobbed his head faster and further under the skirt, his nose reaching the chocolate curls of Iruka's pubic hair. The younger man could hardly keep his stand on his astride legs. He grabbed the silver locks and moved his hips, fucking Kakashi's mouth.

Finally Kakashi's right hand was removed from Iruka's hip and up to his panting lips. The dolphin sucked the pale fingers with a pace similar to the one offered to his dick. He was close. Kakashi pulled his fingers out of the chūnin's mouth. They were slick and wet. The hand moved between Iruka's legs from the front to the back and up to his perfect ass. Slick fingers pushed the pink fabric slightly aside and teased the puckered entrance. At first they only moved over the hole a few times and Iruka let out a frustrated growl. It was killing him that he had no idea when Kakashi will make a move or even IF he is going to make it at all. (The guy was a stupid fucker after all…) Then the finger started to tease the hole more intently, dipping just the tip and taking it out. The following thrusts were deeper and deeper. Iruka meowed like a cat. When the whole finger wiggled in his tight passage Kakashi's mouth filled with a familiar taste of semen.

In the post-orgasmic daze Iruka didn't protest when Kakashi turned him around and immobilized his one hand behind his back. He rested his forehead on the forearm of his other hand and turned to look at the jōnin. He let Kakashi to bend him over the small table and felt as the other man moved his skirt up so that it reviled his still covered with a girly panties butt. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was due to the sexy garter belt or just because it was his latest obsession presented to him like that but the view was mouth watering.

Then Iruka felt something more. A finger sneaked under the pink fabric somewhere close to his hole and pulled it slightly away from his sweat covered body. Then he felt something cutting a small hole in the frilly underwear giving the perfect access to his entrance. Then a cold tip of a dull kunai touched his skin giving him goose bumps. Kakashi wouldn't do that, right? He wouldn't…. But he was such a jerk, freak and a fucking pervert that Iruka wasn't so sure anymore. He was scared and he really didn't understand why it was rapidly making him hard again!

Kakashi smirked. He could feel that Iruka tensed. He had cut the hole in his pants with a sharp shuriken but now was going to have fun with a dull kunai. He took a condom out of his pocket, opened it and put over the phallic metal weapon in his hand. He didn't want to hurt Iruka but he also couldn't really stop himself. He spit on the tip and slowly pushed it into his partner. Iruka gasped. It was stretching him so thoroughly… It was painful and the kunai was cold but the cone shape of the weapon was a big asset. Soon Iruka got used to the strange feeling and couldn't believe that he was being fucked with a kunai…. Very shinobi like, ne? Just when Kakashi started to brush his prostate the kunai was out of Iruka's body and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Then the pink panties were finally lowered just to the top of the chūnin's thighs showing his naked butt and abused pink hole from under the skirt. Then something a lot thicker and warmer than a kunai filled the empty space in Iruka.

Kakashi couldn't hold himself anymore. He was afraid that he would cum on the spot but he had somehow managed to last for a moment, struggling to keep the pace at least a little bit slow. He had to bite his lower lip to stop Iruka's name from falling from his mouth. It was a mission after all and they weren't supposed to know each other's names. But the dark skinned chūnin felt so incredibly good and tight. His grip on the slim waist was bruising. Iruka whimpered unsuccessfully trying to touch himself. It brought Kakashi slightly closer to Earth again. Iruka was in pain. The table wasn't the most comfortable place to have sex and this position was hurting his partner. He slid out of Iruka gaining a desperate moan.

"Come on…"

He whispered turning the dolphin around and positioning him back on the table, but this time on his back. He pushed Iruka's legs up and once again grabbed the pink panties pulling them all the way off the long legs. Then he took a firm hold somewhere around Iruka's knees and parted his legs. The view was too much to just stare. He entered Iruka again and watched as his dick disappeared in the younger nin again, and again, and again. Finally Kakashi let go of the chūnin's legs and let them wrap themselves around his waist. He supported his left hand on the table near Iruka's head and used the other one to jerk him off. It didn't take long. Soon Iruka's writhing increased and his legs squeezed Kakashi's body almost painfully. Kakashi held him tighter afraid that the brunette would somehow writhe his way off of his cock in his ecstatic spasms. He looked down again to watch as the tanned cheeks clenched over his dick. When Iruka was nothing more than a limp panting mush Kakashi drove himself to the his own completion with few more thrusts. For next few minutes kissing and touching they still didn't realize that they had an audience the whole time.

… But it was ten years ago…

"It's a sexual activity in which the penis is stimulated by the partner's mouth, preferably to orgasm, but can also be a truly wonderful form of foreplay, ne, Iruka?"

Iruka turned his head to the windowsill and glared at the silver haired jōnin that had just given his students even more weird ideas…

"Yo!"

Kakashi gave him a cheerful smile and Iruka turned to face his class once again. The children were all staring open mouthed at him, probably expecting now tones of explanations about things like orgasm, penis stimulation and 4-play.

Just great…

"Class dismissed. Thank you and good bye!"

None of the children moved.

"GO HOME! NOW!"

When the sound of all those little feet was no longer in earshot Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi…"

"Sensei, what is fellatio?"

"You seemed to know the definition pretty well just a moment

ago…."

"Empty words,  _sensei_. Will you show me in practice?"

"Yes, Kakashi _-kun_ , at home, after my mission desk duty."

Of course Iruka didn't have the shift in the mission room that night but teasing his lover when he was horny was his passion.

"Oh, come on, let's do something right here and now!"

"No. I don't want to be seen by the children with my pants down… again."

"They all went home already! Please!" Kakashi whined and Iruka loved it.

"No." He also loved to play hard to get. "I don't want to bee seen by my colleagues either… again."

"Come on, Ruuuuuka…" purred Kakashi. "I'll let you top!"

"I always top!"

"Then I'll let you bottom."

Iruka looked at him with amusement clear in his eyes. Aside from that one time on the mission Kakashi never troubled himself with being on top. He was kind of selfish and liked to receive.

"You're too lazy for that, Kakashi! And apropos lazy attitude, did you cook something for dinner?"

"I decided I'd rather take you out somewhere…"

"Why? You forgot to cook again? Or you just didn't feel like doing anything useful… again?"

"Noooo…. I just thought that I should take you out on a date today. I didn't forget about our little anniversary."

Iruka just had to smile at that!

"Really? You wanted to celebrate the anniversary of my first A-rank mission?"

Kakashi pulled him into a heated kiss.

"No… I wanted to celebrate the tenth anniversary of our first time. I have it all planned but if you want we can skip the dinner and go straight to the part where this time I wear a skirt and you fuck me with a kunai…"

Iruka only chuckled.

"I wasn't hungry anyway…"

.

**OWARI**

.

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The name BOTAN isn't mine. It was one of Kishimoto-sensei's other ideas for Kakashi's name. It means PEONY! Luckily Kishi wasn't THAT cruel.


End file.
